


What Matters

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to the prompt "children" for Snupin100 on LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



> Written to the prompt "children" for Snupin100 on LiveJournal.

Severus gazed around the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, telling himself it was mere fancy that he could feel the Dark Lord’s curse radiating from the empty desks.

Surely Lupin must hate him now, cast out of the first respectable job he’d held in decades. The icy certainty of that didn’t matter.

Let him think Severus had acted in revenge for last night.

Let the Slytherin parents think he had acted for the children, never mind that they’d lost their best Defense instructor in years.

The curse was satisfied, Lupin alive and unharmed. That was all that mattered.


End file.
